Brewing
by MagicalDreams3
Summary: Harry Potter was betrayed by the Light after he defeated Voldemort. Magic offered him a chance to redo everything and he took it. Now Harry Potter is back in Hogwarts and this time he's determined to make the right choices. A war is brewing and this time, Harry Potter won't be on the Light side.
1. Prologue

**Ok, so I'm really bad with grammar and writing in general so please be forgiving of my numerous mistakes. Don't expect a perfect piece of writing, just so you know. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling even though I wish it was mine. Maybe I can use a time turner to go back and steal the idea?**

**Warnings: Light bashing, dark Harry, Harry/Voldemort and maybe a few more.**

**With that said, enjoy the story and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He never wanted this to happen. After killing Voldemort, shouldn't it be happily ever after like what always happen in fairytales? Everyone would be happy, there would be no more war and he was to live to a ripe old age and die without regrets. So why did this happen?

After he defeated Voldemort, they showed him their true faces. Ron was nothing more than a jealous prick, jealous of his fame and money. Hermione was jealous of all his "privileges" and blinded by her belief that Dumbledore was always right and was the kind grandfather that he appeared to be.

Harry learned all this when his so called "friends" were going to kill him for his inheritance. Ron and Hermione teamed up and ambushed him. He never stood a chance against Hermione's brilliantly devised trap and her wide knowledge of spells.

He had always suspected that they were never really his friends. He suspected that the only reason they befriended him was because of Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had manipulated him his whole life. He left him at the Dursleys and counted on their abuse to make him weak and easy to manipulate. He viewed Dumbledore as his savior from the Dursleys, as a grandfatherly figure. Then, Dumbledore probably bribed Ron to somehow to become friends with him in his first year. The fact that he had no friend before Ron because of the Dursleys just made Ron's job easier.

This was all part all Dumbledore's grand plan to make him into the Light's perfect weapon against the Dark. To them, he was nothing more than a weapon, nothing more.

Why did he never realize all this until it was too late? No, he knew all this a long time ago, deep down. He first realized this when the whole school turned against him in the beginning of the Triwizard tournament. He just hadn't been willing to believe it, to acknowledge it, because that would mean that his whole world is nothing more than a lie and that everything he believed is false.

Now, he was forced to acknowledge this as Ron told him everything. Now, he was forced to acknowledge that perhaps he shouldn't have helped the Light win. Now, he was forced to acknowledge that he wished for a second chance to fix everything, to change everything. Now, he acknowledged that he preferred the Dark over the Light.

All of his desires to crush the Light and start anew were just amplified by what happened next. For as Ron casted the spell killing him, Harry saw Dumbledore apparating into the spot next to Hermione. Even as his vision dimmed, he clearly heard what Dumbledore said next.

"Well done, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. I knew I could entrust you with this mission and you two didn't disappoint me. Now I am the most influential wizard in the entire wizarding world thanks to you two."

"It was nothing, Headmaster. He was really easy to trick." said his ex-best friend, Hermione.

"Yeah, Hermione's right. Now, can we split his inheritance?" said his other ex-best friend, Ron.

"Patience, Mr. Weasley," said the old coot, "First, let's dispose of the late Mr. Potter.""It was a shame that he disappeared so soon after defeating Voldemort." said the old man with a long, fake, sigh.

Wow. He never knew that Dumbledore was evil and manipulative but as he lost conscious he remembered a line from a piece of poetry that he had read a long time ago.

"The greatest trick the devil ever played was convincing the world he doesn't exist."

* * *

**Ok, so how was this chapter? I hope it's not full of mistakes but then, considering my terrible luck, it probably will be. _Anyways_… did you like the prologue? By the way, By the way, the last line was said by Charles Baudelaire.**

**Review and tell me what you think please!**


	2. Nox

**A/N: So, finally an update, yeah. As the author, I am deeply sorry for the length of time it took to update a chapter nonetheless, such a short chapter. The reasons for the delay are… well, life. My muse also decided to ditch me for someone else so, yeah. Well, anyways, thank you all for your reviews which made this very lazy author very happy. **

**Disclaimer: Um, the HP series belong solely to Mrs. Rowling. It is only being used by lil' old me for entertainment purposes only. No profit is to be earned by this piece of writing and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling so, yeah.**

**Warnings: Um, nothing in this chapter. I'll post warnings when they happen, so yeah.**

**Happy Reading And My Best Wishes To You**

**~ MagicalDreams3**

* * *

_**Nox**_

A boy sat on a battered swing staring off on the horizon. Although the sun was setting quickly and the air was getting chillier, the boy made no moves to home like the other boys. His messy raven hair got tousled by the wind, yet the boy didn't seem to mind the slightest as his striking emerald eyes continued to watch the horizon. He seemed mesmerized by the sunset and unaware, if not uncaring, of the stares he was getting.

Soon, the kids in the park left one-by-one and only the raven haired boy was left. The boy continued staring at the horizon for a few moments before getting up. He was about to leave the silent park when he heard a hiss in the over carefully trimmed bushes near the swings. He paused before ignoring it and was about to continue on his way when a pitch-black snake slithered out of the bush and flopped down in the grass. Its black scales sparkled and glittered in the fading light like black diamonds.

The unusual color of scales caught the boys' attention and he kneeled down to look at the snake.

"_Stop staring at me, human!"_ the snake hissed. _"If I was fully grown, those muggles would be dead already and so will you!"_

"_The muggles yes, but not me" _the boy hissed at the snake._ "It's just a minor wound, it'll heal by next week."_ The boy informed the angry snake after he examined its wound.

"_Y-You understand what I'm saying?!" _the snake hissed, surprised.

"_Indeed"_ the boy calmly replied. He carefully picked up the snake, making sure not to touch its wounds.

"_W-what are you doing?" _the snake yelped.

"_I'm taking you home"_ the boy informed the confused snake. _"Unless you'll rather stay here?"_

"_Fine" _the snake grumbled, not having much of a choice.

"_By the way, what is your name?"_ the boy asked offhandedly. The snake was silent for a few moments.

"_I don't have one."_ it finally replied.

"_Can I give you one then?" _the amused boy asked.

_"Very well."_ the excited snake replied, trying to sound uncaring.

"_You are a male right?"_ the boy questioned the snake.

"_Of course!" _the snake replied indignantly.

"_I shall call you Nox then, after the color of your scales which is like the darkness of the unending night and because you shall send all those who are unfortunate enough to oppose us to an unending sleep!" _the boy declared dramatically.

"_A fitting name for one as special as me." _the snake said, pleased.

"_Yes," _the boy agreed, chuckling Noxs' remark.

"_So what is your name?"_ Nox, curious of the name of its new master.

The boy replied in his usual calm, bored tone:

"_Harry Potter"_

* * *

**A/N: So, um, sorry for the short chapter but this was just one of those chapters that were necessary to the main story. I haven't been on to fanfiction for a long time because of varies reasons. I'm beginning to get used to my new crazy teachers that likes to give A LOT of work so I can finally PROMISE that I can finally update faster. The next chapter should be done by Christmas/ winter break hopefully. Um, so, thanks for all your support even when I didn't update for like an eternity. **

**Until next time,**

**~MagicalDreams3 **


End file.
